Just call me Jay!
by Loki God of Evil
Summary: Call me Jay, everybody else does. I like to dabble in a bit of reanimation. Someone who likes a jolt of electricity, you could say I'm a person who isn't afraid of overstepping the boundaries. I guess you could say that something bad happened. How else do you explain the lives we are living?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _My friends call me Jay, but my real name is Victor Von Javier Frankenstein._

 _I'm an inventor mostly, but just recently I've discovered something. I dabbled with chemical engineering and found out about the decaying properties of human's and I must say it kinda piqued my interest because I have gained an insight into the creation of human life._

 _Some more background information about me; well I was 17 when my dearest parents died of scarlet fever. They were both noble and honourable people, highly respected in their own fields of expertise both counsellors and government officials._

 _Indeed they were sought after at soirees and banquets alike._

 _Before they passed we all lived in a rich and luscious part of Naples, an idyll in a beautiful part of Europia. My home in beautiful Italy, surrounded by rich orchards, vineyards and a beautiful expanse of blue sea stretching as far as the eye could see. My mother used to tell me that when she looked into my eyes she would see the Aegean._

 _When they died, my wealth came as a surprise. They left me with a small fortune. I was still in my studies though so the syndics assigned me a governess. Nary had I ever been so humiliated. Luckily I only had to endure her until I turned 18 and then she left._

* * *

Nowadays I find myself living in the grey smog ridden city of London, amidst the despair and degradation of the poor city folk. They shamelessly beg at my feet. I offer them mere coins for their suffering but it never seems enough. Many it would seem, have cholera, some have typhoid.

But here am I, shamelessly relaxing in my own induced madness whilst the poor struggle to thrive, their daily struggles are as always, the same, such a harsh life.

 _'I wish I lived in a time where these diseases were non existent, life would be fairer for all, my dreams tell me that maybe I did.'_

I sit here in my ivory tower and while away my hours watching as their lives seem to spiral out of control. Their poor lives are so fleeting, like mere petals in spring, floating away on the breeze, a lost cause, a sad pathetic existence, just barely surviving. Alas, if hunger, disease or abject poverty does not claim them then the unscrupulous crooks and degenerate reprobates surely will, in due course.

I however, can do no more for them. I give them food, coins from my own pocket but still they beg, still they plead, their cries alone make my insanity crave their own pitiful demise. I have never known such suffering, even in Naples I was somewhat shielded from it, call it sheltered whatever…I call it privileged.

My gaze wanders back to the imposing black transom windows that I sit by. Strangely enough the cold spring morning is still cold and unwelcome, penetrating my mind like a numbing shard of ice.

All I can see from this single pane of glass is a mud strewn park opposite. The April showers having done a number on what was once lush and vibrant green grass, now stands as dirty and brown as the nearby river.

The park is still full of people, they ride in carriages mostly, that further sully the park with treads that resemble scars. The only beauty that still remains is the last remnant of spring, the trees and the dying daffodils.

The high black iron railings surround the patch of brown and green, and the privacy of the park is lined with ash and elm trees and the rather imposing oak that stands proud front and centre, as if standing to attention to a long since dead brigadier….at ease soldier.

Across the Thames river is Victorian London, or London town as she is affectionately known. The foundries and workhouses between them, issue billows of black acrid smoke, the plumes wafting into the sky, blackening the atmosphere further, shielding the sun from all and sundry.

The poor inhabitants of course, are the ones that suffer. Their coughs and sneezes certainly spread diseases, it is no lie! And of course, Tuberculosis runs rife as does pneumonia, however only the aristocrats and opulent rich can afford adequate care from their physicians. The rest of the poor wayward souls are simply left to die.

I will treat any and all regardless, especially if they sign a disclaimer.

The others however, I wait…I wait in my ivory tower, for the right moment to strike. I have already taken two of them. ' **Waste not want not'** is my motto anyway, well, amongst many others, please forgive me, my mind is a little twisted at times, too much electrical activity!

However mad I may seem, I am not completely lonesome. I do have companions, we get together often, have for a while now. Although it stumps me to know that we all somehow share a bond. We watch out for each other and have done since that fateful day.

In all actualities, these friends of mine, are due to dine in my company tonight, in my luxurious homestead, a soiree no less. And again for reasons unknown they have rather elongated names also, so we call each other by our nom de plume, a pen name if you will, we never use our real names, not any more.


	2. Me myself and I

_2nd April 1798 Early morn._

As I was saying…now, you know who I am. My parents, as far as I was aware, had called me Victor Von Frankenstein **_V.V.F esq,_** but when I turned 28 last month, I altered it….slightly. **_V.V.J.F Dr._**

Jay, It just sort of stuck when I met my friends last month!

So, that is the name I go by now, it's just easier for everyone to call me that, at least until I become famous, because of course by then I'll be known as 'Victor Frankenstein.

 _Simple right? Ahh my parents would have been so proud of my endeavours and my discoveries yet to come._

I sit back in languor at my ebony desk, my feet raised, my legs crossed. A deep sigh escaping my lips as I pen another letter to my blood brothers, thanking them for their concern but shrugging of their solicitous offers of care. I never divulge the truth that my experiments are wearing me down, I don't want their pity, I want solitude from them and their judgemental attitudes of what is right and wrong.

A black velveteen pouch is filled with silver florins for the poor, it is still atop my desk from the day prior. The pouch is to the far left of me next to my ink well, yet my gaze wanders past it and straight out into the world. _Odd_ , for 9 o'clock in the morning it should be as bright as my desk lamp but it isn't.

Again the ominous dark clouds loom overhead, it takes me back a year. It makes me think of an older child who was later taken by disease. Apparently she had uttered to me on passing: ' _These dark clouds remind me of work, I'm a scavenger see, I'm employed by the workhouses down by the docks. It's a hard life, a dangerous one but it pays a wage. We get gruel and we work long hours, I guess a wage is a wage though. I'm paid to scurry under the large looms and I clear them of blockages whilst the machines above me drone on like thunderous clouds, it is so dark and scary. We never know if we will ever make it out alive.'_ Her countenance at the time astounded me, she exuded nothing but courage, alas the machines didn't take her life, the overworked and underpaid hours did.

* * *

I clear my throat, as if making a short but precise speech, technically I will be later, so it will pay to be vigilant in the acquisition of information. I stand tall as a man in my prime, 28 years old and holding my posture like a barrister. My right hand behind my back, tis but a practised move that I had learnt from high esteemed others.

"I am a man of medical and scientific repute, an honoured inventor. Many of you distinguished guests and personal friends know of my recent inventions. I guess my personality can sometimes be seen as 'violent and my passions vehement.' But I'll always strive for perfection. Dearest friends, please join me, for I wish you to be a part of my newest creation…I, Jay give you…ta da!"

Hmm, needs a little more work, more gusto. My friends, well two of them, will laugh at me forsooth and that will never do!

 _Here I'll let you into a little more background information; ever since that summer storm from my childhood, that one day of watching as the skies opened above. I saw strike after strike of sheer destruction raining down onto the ground. It hit a solitary tree and the tree…..well, it died. I guess anything would perish after that had struck it, well that and the subsequent flames._

 _This sheer act of nature showed me the ultimate power of an elemental force, pure untapped electricity. That was the day I was awed and inspired by it, by the incredible strength of it._ _Thus, it confirmed my belief that electricity and galvanism would be useful subjects for further study._

* * *

A frown etches its way onto my tired face, the electric lamp flickers like a candle, no doubt due to my overuse of the fuse box again. I'm sure I have some spare fuses somewhere, hmm ah yes here we are….perfect, this large threaded chunk of gold will be my salvation tonight.

It is actually quite funny, I seem to be the only one with electricity on the street. Even the street lights are lanterns,they go out from time to time. But my invention keeps my townhouse lit while everyone else sits by, idly warming their hands on their candle.

Where was I…?

Yes, my mind wanders on occasion, like a wayward wheel from a new motor car or like a fuse when it blows from one of my many machines.

Hmm, just like it did last night when I reanimated an animal, mental note to oneself **_Never try to reanimate a cat,_** especially not a feral one!

Honest to God, this one was mad. Igor had to kill it with a frying pan, you should have seen him running around like a headless chicken. He was hitting at it whilst the cat silently ran, no hiss, no caterwauling, just pure eerie silence. I guess you had to be there to see the funny side of it. Once we had cleaned up the mess and ourselves we sat and laughed for a while.

I should mention Igor again, so…it is just Igor and I that live in this large black brick London townhouse. This four story townhouse with murky black transom windows that overlook the mud strewn park, the park that looks like an ink blot. The stain of the land, that attempts to give the opulent a place to relax and recuperate.

Yes, a place to go to after their busy days of doing nothing but gloating and being braggarts, the same place that during the day is so full of cheerful sounds, birdsong and street sellers, yet at nightfall is filled with the terror filled screams of women and men alike.

 _ **And here was me thinking that this was a well to do part of London, I am sure I was miss sold, I don't recall 'nightly murders' as being in the deeds for the residents park.**_

It should be noted that I have never had any trouble myself, this house is secure, my inventions would hopefully deal with a pack of werewolves if they came calling. They did once….on the last full moon typically but they didn't come to cause a ruckus, they wanted to talk...Not sure how they talked to be fair!

 _Oh, the company I keep_ , at least I think they were real and not a figment of my overactive imagination, I digress.

This place is cheap and spacious, it has plenty of room and I don't really complain….besides _*shush*_ the more death that occurs, the more people I can get before the morgues and charnels can!

* * *

So back to the house I live in, the black brick one that stands imposing, the front is actually spectacular, the back not so much.

The rear of the house, casts a picture of disgust in my mind, all that is visible is the slimy, diseased and rat infested banks of the Thames estuary as it makes its slow descent out to the sandbanks of the sea and finally toward the English Channel. Sometimes the workhouses dispose of their overworked slaves in the river, sometimes it is the criminals who do the dumping. Rarely is it the Tower of London, unless of course they want to humiliate the family whose kin committed such the heinous act.

But I can't take them if they have been dumped in the water, they become as polluted as the skies above. I need fresh, recent and clean….to a certain extent and I still need more.


	3. Come, meet my friends

Mid-afternoon comes around in haste and yet there is still much to do. I have been busy in my laboratory, storing enough electricity in my copper coils to create my own lightning storm. Honestly, excitement abounds for tonights' celebrations, I just hope my friends share my relentless enthusiasm.

Ugh that smell again. "Igor…windows, please!" I shout, at what could be construed as nothing. I hear a grumble of recognition in response, quickly followed by a large slam.

I have often had to shout at Igor to shut the windows at the back, for the smell is horrendous. It smells similar to the morgues and charnels, minus the embalming fluid. Heh, I never use embalming why would I need to? I need the vascular system intact….

*Ahem*…..Igor, yes, Igor is my live in house guest.

He was born with a spinal impairment, I do not like to call it a deformity…such a crude word. No, it is commonly known as a _hunchback_ , hmm that term is even worse, why should a bodily misfortune be given such a horrid name when the mere mention of it inspires perceived gasps of shock horror? Then further subduing the person within with such cruel contempt, that their only accepted existence would be for the mockery and entertainment of the masses, the opulent rich, the aristocracy, the same ones who sneer at those below them. 'Not for long though, we'll rise up...metaphorically I mean.'

You know, the actual term is _scoliosis_ from ancient Greece, I nary use terms like that either. Someone please tell me what use are terms if you do damned all about them?

It is, after all, very statistical. It puts a label and number on a person, and yet, I should like the term as I'm all about using them for study but when it comes to actual friends and people, I prefer not.

You see, I simply call him **'vertically challenged'** and he seems to like that better….Yes Igor is my vertically challenged house guest. He also helps me with the donations, they are after all, too heavy just for one to lug up the stairs.

Igor is about 5' tall, thin and has dirty brown hair. I should mention that he has a large wardrobe of clothes but he only ever wears the same things, day in day out.

I say _about_ 5' because he has never stood up straight, he simply can't you see.

But I don't pity him, he doesn't like the added attention anyway. Instead, I applaud his courage and ambition to stand by my side, come rain or shine he is out there with me collecting the spare organs we need…..does that sound bad? Ah well, I don't care, it's all in the name of science and research.

* * *

Me however, I am blue eyed and 5'11", and painfully thin in stature, when do I have time to eat?

Anyway….sorry. I just had to change the fuse again, this damn machine!

My hair is usually auburn but recently I was electrocuted and it's gone more chestnut, maybe it was singed, perhaps I altered the deoxyribonucleic acid in my hair follicles …I can't be sure, either way, it was a buzz and I am sure I gained a few extra inches of height on that same day.

So, as you waited so patiently, here forthwith is a partially detailed list of my closest allies, my close friends and partners in crime:

Dorian Gray; He is ever so secretive of his middle name as well as the location of his original artwork. He of course, chose a pseudonym, the name Dorian Gray was too risky you see but he chose wisely.

His treasured picture frame is as black as his heart and his swathe of shoulder length hair, so he likes to be known as Cole. I find him to be of exceptional strength, his only weakness is his picture, other than that he is untouchable.

I thought Charcoal or ink would have been more appropriately suited for pseudonyms… _evidently not!_ My proffered suggestions got me a rather painful duel when he slapped me across the face with his leather hide gloves.

One black eye and bloodied lip later, I conceded, he was henceforth and forthwith to be known as Cole, at least until his death. I would hazard a guess to say that his mausoleum would indubitably state his full name. If he ever dies that is.

' _Damn that man is older than I and he still looks younger, I tell you it's not fair.'_

* * *

Anyway where was I? My train of thought…Ah yes, my other friends.

Doctor Jekyll; Although this fine specimen of a man is rather two faced. He can change from a calm demeanour into a rather scary character at the flip of a large electric lever.

 _His anger is similar to that of the first monster I ever created. Although Dr Jekyll as yet hasn't attempted to slay my betrothed unlike my monster did. I do miss her terribly though, poor sweet Elizabeth I'll never forget her. I will always testify my gratitude for all her love and kindness even though our marriage was cut short._

I must say that Dr Jekyll's personality is almost akin to the trapped souls in the local asylum, he actually has a split personality, very dangerous on occasion. But it is all in the eyes though, his eyes as are as green as envy until he changes of course then they turn red.

He calls his alter ego Mr Hyde, although he never seems to remember what he takes pleasure in on his nightly forays other that it being of pure evil and also oddly lust filled.

' _Hmm would explain the screams I hear on a nightly basis, although nobody else hears them!'_

So in regard to Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, we all voted that a shortened version would be more appropriate. Besides it would certainly make it less conspicuous when we were out committing heinous crimes.

We all agreed to call him Lloyd after his alter ego broke into the bank a few doors down. The new bank that had opened literally the week before. Mind you, he did look like a banker, what with his imposing black top hat that sat neatly atop his blonde locks and his finely tailored black suit and cane.

* * *

Next is a man who is difficult to identify, for obvious reasons. He was a scientist, a damned good one too! _'Haa where are my manners, he still is a good scientist.'_

He devoted himself to the research of optics, whereby he invented a way to change the body's refractive index to that of the air we breathe. He made it so that the body would neither absorb nor reflect the light and thus he became invisible. He successfully carried out this procedure on himself because he could find no willing participants to assuage, alas he never found the antidote to reverse it and he was cast out, shamed, made homeless and obviously he was invisible.

Between us we gave him shelter and open arms and we named him Zane because he was idiosyncratic and zany….original right?

Even now he never seems to complain, he even managed to create some rather fetching yet remarkable faux lenses for the eyes, they give him more depth to his vision and give his eyes a lucid blue colour. It can be quite scary if he isn't wearing his clothes as all you can see are the eyes.

And of course, he sometimes chooses to wear a metal mask that at least makes it easier to see him. Forsooth there is nothing more annoying that talking to the wrong object, when he could be sitting next to you, unforgivable and the height of bad etiquette.

Whilst some may be intimidated by his mask he is still friendly to us. And truly, his look can seem unnerving to some but to me and our companions he looks like an automaton. Yet, he is nary an automaton as I am a free spirited woodland nymph.

He listens attentively, his mind so cultivated as is my own. I do wonder how I can see so noble and kind a person, destroyed by misery without feeling at least some grief for his lost life, hopes and dreams.


	4. My friends pt2

Two more of my fine friends;

Next is a fine lady called Mina Murray a beauty with deathly white skin, the darkest ebony hair and dazzling scarlet lips, although sometimes I'm not sure if it is blood that she wears as a tint or if it is in fact rouge lip stain. Either way she is an outstanding beauty. Again her nom de plume is Nya, we chose that as a simple mash up of her name, again unorthodox but given how old she is, we deduced it didn't matter in the slightest.

Anyway, she was bitten by Vlad the impaler, although the latter became known as Dracula, even saying it makes me laugh...Dracuuuula haa!

But how truly unfortunate that the same curse that gave her the beauty, also gave her everlasting life and an insatiable and unquenchable desire for the taste of human blood.

And, that I, Jay am so incredibly head over heels in love with her. In love with the monster that would drink me dry of my own essence, just so she could get her fill of me.

' _Gahh, if my creations do not try to end my young life then she likely will.'_

Her brother is not much different, alas he is in fine fettle.

She turned him too, he was her only remaining sibling and family after her parents passed. She had even killed her last fiancé poor sweet naïve Jonathan Harker, oh what tangled webs we weave!

She couldn't bear to see her brother die of an odd wolf bite. The physicians however, thought it to be scarlet fever or the plague. I know differently, he is a lycanthrope mix _._

' _Oh how I'd love to experiment on him, alas she would never allow it.'_

Her brother before he died of his injuries was called Karloff Andreous Ivan, and that was quite easy. We chose Kai, a rather bizarre name in our time but then these two siblings are as old as Dorian so it simply stuck.

*shush* "Besides, Dorian's name was often misinterpreted and he was sometimes called Doreen….it was funny, you had to be there to appreciate it, me and Igor laugh about it often."

Anyway where was I?

Kai is a little over 5'11, one would say he is 6' but that could be attributed to his rather bizarre hairstyle. He has the most intense stare, I swear his eyes burn pure fire when he looks upon me with his kin. His hair reminds me of his only weakness, the sharp pointed spikes are reminiscent of wooden stakes that sit atop his head like a constant forethought of his potential demise.

* * *

So along with our rather odd rabble of friends, we have one vampire and a hybrid, one who I get to know a little too well on occasion, when I am not too busy with my own electrifying experiments, that is.

An invisible man who sometimes looks like an automaton with pale blue eyes. Then there is the unfairly and unnaturally handsome man who never seems to age yet is incredibly vane.

A doctor with a reputation that exceeds him, although he is what one would call two faced, he has a literal split personality and both sides are fun to say the least.

And then there is me…just call me Jay.

Welcome to my world, these are my diarised accounts of our trials and tribulations and likely…my death.

* * *

*Ahem* Sorry. We don't actually shout our names out when we are having our fun, we had agreed never to use our real names ever again, not unless we encounter fame rather than ridicule.

"Igor, the door, get the door please." I peer out into the murky London streets below and see a headless creature standing at the door, wearing a long morning coat and a white silk scarf.

Another mumble ensues, I can hear him ambling down the vast ebony wood stair cases until his uneven footsteps become distant and reminiscent of a once strong heartbeat, pumping the lifeblood into sinuous muscles, reattached blood and lymphic systems, all sewn together with a degree of barbaric brilliance.

What? don't judge, I'm not a surgeon you realise, just someone who is so completely misunderstood, by not only my blood brothers but also the professors at the university of Ingolstadt!

Honestly, why treat someone with such contempt when you are trying to assuage a hold on such a young and meandering mind. Professor Krempe was certainly uncouth, his countenance was repulsive, nary had I met such a man.

' _Gahh, he made me feel like a complete and utter fool when I told him of my childhood authors, Paracelsus, Agrippa and Albertus Magnus. Haa even my father called it trash, I don't know maybe they had a point.'_

* * *

The footsteps now diminished so much I could hardly hear, lub dup, lub dup, lub dup…

' _My first monster, his heart was the same, strong but riddled with palpitation, too much stimuli, must remember that, for tonight, after all the heart only requires gentle stimulation the brain however….hmm'._

I can just make out the gentle sound of the door groaning under the pressure of the damp and cold, the door has bowed typically, This wouldn't have happened so easily had I been in Geneva.

' _Curse this inclement English weather….and damned English Oak._ '

I hear footsteps once again, now two fold and climbing at a steady comfortable pace. They are indeed conversing as they travel, their tone pleasant and joyous.

Igor's manners are so conciliating and gentle and our friends treat him with the utmost respect. Yet sometimes there is a hint of melancholy and a level of despairing, we all sense it from him but he never divulges. It is no doubt triggered from his traumatic childhood….The poor thing must have suffered terribly in the circus, that was after all where we first met, such untapped potential.

"Thank you Igor…" I smile at him and invite both into my large black study.

I approach my guest eagerly, offering my hand as a welcoming gesture being as I can't seem to locate his.

"Zane, happy to _see_ you….uhm s-sorry. I-I mean nice to have your company for the evening." I turn my head and cringe, a silent Italian cuss word escapes my lips.

' _I mentally slap myself with my gloves, I can fight with my inner demons later at how crass I was….happy to see you, to SEE you….gahh what is wrong with me?'_

* * *

Zane's countenance as usual is phenomenal, a gentle unquestioning soul, he doesn't seem taken aback with my slip of tongue.

"Zane you are more than welcome to assist with me tonight or you can continue whence you left, it is entirely up to you." I wait for his response, thankfully he was wearing his mask and lenses, making it much easier on the _eye_ to see him.

' _Gahh stop it already.'_

This time he verbalised his response, he doesn't always!…Sometimes he nods or shakes his head. I swear he does it as a test, just for me.

"Thank you Jay, I would like that, I would like that very much." I can tell from his tone that no animosity was felt by my slip of gargantuan proportions. Luckily his voice is the only thing I can tell, he does not show emotions…literally, although sometimes he does narrow his eyes.

I watch as he walks off to the furthest wall, he hangs his scarf and morning coat upon my coat and hat stand and for a fleeting moment he is but a bodiless face.

' _Was he wearing any clothes under his coat?'_

I wonder but then cringe in realisation, that he is probably an invisible streaker…oh the shame, sometimes I am glad I cannot see his true form.

Within a few seconds he looks like any other mad scientist. Metal rimmed glasses atop his nose? And a white lab coat with a note book and length of lead for writing with. He walks off calmly out of my study and I hear his gentle feet tapping each wooden floorboard as he approaches the elevator….Another one of my creations.

"Igor, please make him refreshments and yourself too, you both need to eat something as we likely will not be dining until much later this evening."

"You'll eat too….Jay?" He asks, his gaze never reaching my eyes.

' _I must do something about that._ '

"Yes something for me too, afternoon tea would be perfect, thank you."

I hear an inaudible grunt and he walks away, nodding in an awkward fashion and closing the doors to my study leaving me locked within my own mind again.

I sit again, leaning back into my chair and my mind drifts back to that fateful day. No, not the day I created my first monster, that was a remarkable day, it was bittersweet.

At least medication keeps the memories at bay, sometimes it still feels so real. He still visits me. God knows how he manages to get in here though, I don't think I gave him a key!

Igor walks back in with a tray of cold savoury items, a jug of water and a look of uncertainty.

"I'm fine Igor, just memories…nothing more."

"Zane is in the basement, working on strengthening the generators and copper coiling. The manual generator has a small fault that I know you're aware of."

I nod at him in response but then I think of my newest invention, one that I haven't tried yet. "Igor, come hither, I have something that I believe will benefit your posture."

He approached with a certain trepidation. I smiled and showed him my newest creation. Which when held up resembled a mere cloth with leather straps.

"I have created a back brace, made of Sheffield steel, welded within the fabric of a straight jacket. The leathers have been fashioned into shoulder straps and the remaining buckles sit at the front." I beckoned him forward but he looked mildly apprehensive.

Maybe it was the way I was carrying myself, I waited patiently as he came closer, his head and eyes were always facing the floor. Luckily he didn't see my frown, nor my sadness. I wanted to help him and I had finally found a way of doing just that.

' _I was also kind of relieved that he did not ask of the origin of said straight jacket. Truthfully it was mine, they had sectioned me whence I returned to these shores and all because of my monster.'_

It wasn't high on my list of priorities, but Igor was a fantastic laboratory helper and we worked together here as partners in crime.

He walked up to me and stood a mere metre away. "Take off your shirt, please." I ordered, gently.

He obliged and fumbled with his buttons, the soiled garment falling to the floor.

"Why do you wear that Igor? With all the clothes I provide you with you still wear that grubby thing." I admonish but playfully, he knows I mean no malice.

"I do not wish to dirty my clothes, Jay…"

"You realise they can be laundered?" I smile at him, but he doesn't see me.

I approach him and attach the new vest to his body, slipping it up and onto his shoulders with a firm tug. Then with difficulty I begin to pull the front clasps tight.

"I admit this was no mean feat to create this device but I feel it'll serve you well." I reply with a final exerted grunt and tighten it as much as I can. I stop immediately when I hear a crack and loud gasp.

Once the visible sheen of sweat appears and the grimace of pain subsides Igor opens his eyes and stares down at me in shock. He is standing upright, it worked it actually worked.


	5. The Harvest

One does not simply work on electrics without having a modicum of sense as to what it entails. I for one do not have a death wish, personally anyway!

For example, I utilized my own generator when I made my first monster, it was EPIC, would you believe? Alas, not many kind folk took kindly to my first ever creation, he was what one would call rabid. We barely escaped with our lives. But suffice to say, it was an experience, and experiences make us who we are.

So, when I made my monster all those six years ago; I used nature's own force of electricity, something I feel I have an _affinity_ for. The purest power of electricity, the power of lightning. It's like it calls to me beckoning me to it!

1792 was a good and bad year.

* * *

Cole, I swear he feels stronger when he is outside. It is almost as if he is unstoppable. Well, he kind of is, he loves being outdoors. Maybe because he is safer because his picture is always inside.

Kai and Nya uhm, well, let's just say that the sunlight doesn't provide the same level of vitamin d that it does for me. Barr rubbing lard on their skin and coking up a storm, they are as good as ash if they go out in sunlight. Alas, we haven't created a sun protectant yet, although the idea would be great. A lotion that would protect against the sun.

Thank God, it's rarely ever sunny in these parts of London, too much smog you see...Those blasted furnaces and foundries, workhouses and the like provide ample coverage for those with thin vampiric skin.

One of the reasons why I favour frequent trips to the coast, fresh air is great for anyone. Although I do prefer to go in daylight, we do meet some rather strange folk at night time. It gives me a chance to rid myself of the smells of the city and the city folk who beg and my parents heritage helps. My other house is on the coast, it's not really a house though, more like a building with an open roof that has a multitude of metal poking from the top. The sole purpose is to attract that most amazing phenomena, known as lightning.

Okay, for arguments sake, let's just say I have a facility, up in Yorkshire, on the coast. The hilarious part to this is the fact that it overlooks Whitby harbour. Yes, for those followers of Vlad the impaler, it was where his ship first moored and the beasts thereafter disembarked to run amok with the locals, creating an army of undead. One of them created the most lovely Nya. Vlad himself imprinted upon her,as I have done on occasion.

I only bought it last month, me and Cole bought it together in all fact. It's where we can all get together and relax, the deepest darkest basements keep Kai and Nya safe from the sun. Although, like London, this part of England is cloudy too.

* * *

Igor seems to be happy, he walks upright thanks to me and my newest invention, but that is nothing compared to what I want to showcase tonight.

Of course I'm not going to give away spoilers, you'll just have to wait and see. They say patience is a virtue after all.

I casually walk down the stairs, it actually feels quite cold for mid April, but then this time of year can be deceptive. Last year we had snow, the year before hail. Next year I'm expecting the apocalypse…..no, really!

' _Maybe I should remember to take my medication….hmm'_

I can hear Zane tapping away gently the nearer I approach. It looks like I'm just in time to see him putting something together.

When I walk in to his own laboratory I see the most disturbing image, one never really gets used to seeing the invisible back of someone's head. If I stood there long enough it would be like looking through his eyes, because all I can see is his blue lenses and the back of his metal face mask….unnerving.

"Jay, I know you are standing behind m, something bothering you brother?"

"No, not I. I'm just curious of your workings. It is fascinating to watch you work after all."

' _No, I'm not kissing up to him, just merely witnessing a master at work.'_

"What are you building? Maybe you can showcase it tonight with mine?" I suggested.

"Hmm, if I can complete it on time that would be a fantastic opportunity, do you think I could get a participant to test it out on?"

"Of course, I would be happy to oblige but….."

"Then I will choose you, and I thank you for offering. It is not every day I get someone as willing to offer themselves so eagerly in the name of science and understanding."

' _Oh god, what have I just agreed to…hang on I didn't actually agree. I was going to offer maybe Igor.'_

The door knocking shakes me out of my stupor and I bid adieu to Zane as he works. My heart rate had certainly picked up a notch because I have no idea as to what he's actually building. The crafty scientist still didn't divulge and now lucky me gets to be the sole participant of said experiment.

' _Oh I hope it doesn't hurt, that could be humiliating.'_

"Oh err, l-look, more guests arriving. Ha, Zane I will be right back to discuss this matter further."

"I'll be here waiting." He replied quietly yet I could swear by the tone, he was likely smirking at me.

"I'll be in shortly to see you Zane, just bear with me."

 _'Damnit, stop with the insults.'_

"Sorry Zane, lack of sleep is to blame. Forgive me?"

I hear him chortle and I close the door gently before making my way across the reception to open the doors myself. Igor, I assume is getting suitably attired for the evening in the clothes I laid out for him. Hopefully he'll be wearing a lovely fitted black velvet tail coat with double breasted waist, frilly dress shirt, ascot tie, the lot. Yes, I realise it was a lot to put on but then it's not that often we throw lavish parties and soirees so I figured why not throw the boat out and celebrate.

"Ah Cole, good to see you. I take it you are well, easy journey?"

"As ever Jay, although the company could have been better." He raises an eyebrow and our resident grump walks past. Actually he barges past, both of us without saying a word.

"Good afternoon Lloyd…err is everything all right?"

"Everything is just….PEACHY!" He replies, menacingly and thrusts a heavy package into my hands.

I swear he could have floored me with that, whatever is in the package feels ice cold, hard but squidgy in places. "Is this what I think it is?" I cast him an excited glance.

He nods at me eagerly and removes his top hat and cane before stowing them in the under stairs cupboard. I walk off at once and refrigerate it for later.

Hey, I'm not going to ask what it is when the door is wide open, so I'm going to assume it is either food or ah, a body part. Because you know we always need plenty of those. Anyway it'll come in _handy_ I'm sure of it.

"I take it, you all be staying over tonight? I've made up the guest rooms and tomorrow we are due to travel further afield. Of course you don't have to, I mean it would be nice but I don't want you to feel like you have to stay here…."

"Okay Jay, stop. We'll stay tonight." Lloyd replies and pats me on the back hard. I squeak unintentionally, no, not like a mouse but something akin to a hiccough.

"The journey here was horrendous, the roads pah, can you even call them that?"

"Mud tracks more like and the wheel fell of, cue the stupid wheel and coachmen who between them couldn't put the damn things back on."

"What happened?" I asked, noticing the mud splatter on Cole's leg.

"The incompetent fools couldn't figure out how to hold up the carriage whilst the others re attached the wheel, so yours truly had to help and this is the after effect."

"Honestly I should have charged them for the cleaning it'll cost."

"Come now Cole, you've likely got more money than anyone here what with your rich and exuberant upbringing. Sure you probably brought your own wardrobe with you too." I teased knowing full well that his coachmen were unloading his mountain of luggage compared to the one solitary case of Lloyds.

"And I would like to add, that if you lived on the outskirts of the city you would nary come into contact with mud, as opposed to the countryside."

"Ha, you think? No here we come across raw sewerage, Yes I can surely say I know which I would prefer."

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it Cole."

"Living here isn't just about location, it's about….no, it is purely location, and I digress."

"Come, you must be hungry, parched! Would you like refreshments? Igor has just done afternoon tea."

The darkness was beginning to creep into the vast house, so I quickly put the lights on. No, I don't use oil lights down here either, too much fire risk you see. All my lights are electrically charged, a design of my own making no less!

They both nod eagerly and follow me as I walk passed and begin the arduous journey to the third floor, to where they will be spending the night.

"You've not bought any partners tonight? No female companionship?"

"Mine will be joining later; you've met her before I think!"

"Really, don't keep me in suspense Cole, who is she?" I query, with my scarred eyebrow raised.

He looks at me, his black hair obscuring his face somewhat. "Eva Green, she's a witch you know. One of the most powerful of her kind." His charismatic smile makes even the darkest room bright.

"Y-yes, I remember her…"

' _All too well, I should add, she hexed me the last time I saw her.'_

I hope he can keep her under control tonight, that is the last thing I need. A drunken witch, a grumpy dual identity, a mad scientist and an electrical inventor extraordinaire. What could possibly go wrong?

' _Don't answer that, I don't like to tempt fate!'_

"And you Lloyd, will you be having company tonight?"

He nods his head slowly, a crooked upturned smile soon resonates chills down my spine. "I will but….she's already here…."

' _Urgh, there's that feeling again.'_

I have a sneaking suspicion he means the package he gave me earlier. I just hope he cleared up the trails. I really can't be doing with thinking up another story to the authorities who come knocking.

' _Although I do have a rather large cellar down stairs and it is full to the brim of animal carcasses, so that is my back up story. Yes I know I do not have a butcher's license, but I'm looking after it for a friend.'_

So shoot me, I made up a lie, who doesn't right? But they bought it and it brought me some more time.

"Any news of Kai and his sister Nya? I haven't spoken to either for a few weeks."

"They came over to mine yesterday actually, we had a quite the social gathering."

"And my invite was? Lost in the post perchance? A messenger pigeon attacked by a hawk?"

Cole grabbed my forearm as I walked up the stairs. "You were busy Jay; I swear sometimes you forget these things."

Lloyd continued to walk past and on up onto the next set of ebony wood balustrades.

"You're my best friend Jay, and I'm worried about you. You don't sleep, you rarely take rest. You're working yourself to the bone. And it's not healthy, the way you live, well, it's just dangerous. You're burning the candle at both ends."

I turn to look at him with wide eyes, a sting present in them. But I won't cry, so I recompose my feelings, the words, genuine and heartfelt. "I appreciate the sentiment Cole I really do. Thank you for thinking of me, but you see I am fine." I lie.

I laugh a little. "Besides, you cannot possibly compare and contrast my life unless you take a good hard look at your own. You live hedonistically, filling your head and life with sensual experiences, you have tried every drug imaginable yet you have the gall to tell me my life is unhealthy."

"Shame on you, shame forsooth Cole."

Again he stares at me and breaks out into raucous laughter. "You do too, you're not all squeaky clean yourself. Don't think that just because you're classed as aristocracy in London doesn't mean that you are an aristocrat. You are just like me, just as bad and just as desperate to prove yourself."

"Fine you got me, again! Shall we go up? I'm sure Lloyd might rip my office to shreds if he's left alone for too long."

' _I'm not sure if I would call it desperation though, that might be stretching it a bit far. Recognition would be nice, I mean I have already proved myself and now I am in hiding….mostly from my monster though.'_

Oh, I really hope this thing that Lloyd brought with him tonight is female in variety; I would hate to have to explain that to him later when he visits that his bride to be has a male hand.

That could prove to be more painful than the impromptu duel that I took no pleasure in with Cole.


	6. Knowledge isn't always power

So where was I?

Ah yes, Cole had just arrived, he is currently residing upstairs, talking to Lloyd. Apparently, they wanted privacy to converse of certain evening proceedings.

One is largely unsure of their reasoning behind this secrecy, I feel it drives a literal wedge, but I am too busy to worry myself about all this inconsequential worry and needless babbling when I have a creature to complete.

Besides, once this soiree is over, I'll be traveling to Yorkshire in the morning, the dreary north of this country that rarely sees any sunshine, save for the month of July.

I should mention that I am now only waiting on Kai and Nya to attend this evening and the sun is almost ready to set, not that you would tell. The sky is still dreary and what one would call 'constipated' with rain. Yet it fails to fall, making the day feel heavier, the darkness deceives the hour at hand. It feels later than it is, nearly 5 o'clock

I peer into the first-floor laboratory and see Zane. He is evidently still toying with his newest invention, of which, he is yet to explain to me of its inner workings.

He is so well practiced in his scientific art, it is like watching a mechanical genius at work, alas I feel far inferior in his presence.

I approach with apprehension, "Zane? May I ask you a question?" I sit next to him and take my morphine pain relief with a glass of water.

He looks at me, at least I think he is looking at me…he could be looking at anything. He has no pupils, nor iris. It is just pure blue, like the rarest blue sky that I nary see because of this blasted English weather.

Alas, all I can tell of his emotion is in his tone of voice.

Why does he sound concerned when I'm near? I bite my lip and wait for his full attention, it takes but a few seconds before he places his instruments down and turns to face me.

"Jay, this is difficult, for all of us. We are duly concerned about you…"

What doesn't he think I do not know this? I ignore the feeling of wanting to sigh loudly and suppress the notion, consenting to listen to him instead. "Please, I-I only wish to know more of the private gatherings you have." I stare into his lucid blue lenses. "I feel like we are drifting apart after we have come to know each other so well." I shuffle uncomfortably, tis only the truth I utter and nothing more.

"Zane, I fear my anxieties are clouding my better judgement, I do not want to push you, nor them away. It is just, well…I feel that we are keeping secrets from one another, gatherings and such?"

"You are mistaken, we have no private gatherings." His tone was sharp, cutting right through me. He resumed where he had left off. Picking up his instruments and toying with the miniature creation.

I recoil slightly. "I did not mean to offend." Great, now I feel like the bad one.

"I apologise, forgive my rudeness, Zane. It was never my intention to make you feel like you must divulge all you hold dear. My mind often offers these unhelpful suggestions, that my mouth should not utter."

I look away from him and look intently at his workings, so intricate and impressive.

I noted he had two identical ones, both very small in size and almost exact replica's of the fine scale drawing. I had only seen these pictures on occasion, they sparked a sense of déjà vu, but it was never mentioned when I queried it.

"Forgive me, Jay. May I use your finger?" He inquired, his tone now much softer in deliverance. "Only a few minutes, no more!"

I offer my hand without question, he rolls my sleeve and frowns at my arms.

I feel I must offer an excuse to my wayward habits. "It keeps me a moment from death, provides me with the energy I need…..Just do what you require." I grumble, offering a reason that makes little sense as to my pitiful addiction.

He pricks my finger, each one in quick succession and allows a single drop of blood to fall on a glass plate. I take a muslin cloth and dab at them once he had finished and watch with a sense of fascination as he places a small brown mouse into the miniature metal cage.

"Watch this…" He presses the smallest button and I watch in amazement as the mouse disappears from one cage to the other. I am impressed with his skill, even if the outcome was not as he expected.

Somehow the creature moved from one cage to the other, without even escaping, almost like it had traveled, I tapped my un-punctured index finger on my temple. "Why the need for my blood?"

I could tell he was frowning, his posture told me as much as I needed to know. I had known him for a few months already and this was what he did on occasion, typically when he was in _my_ company.

I know one should not take it personally, but it is so difficult not to when secrets are being kept and nary divulged.

Ah well, tonight we can all celebrate this most wonderous get together of great minds because when sunrise is here I will be departing for the north. They do not know of this yet, they seem to have planned a journey to the Americas for some experiment, a reason they have yet to divulge. So tonight we will celebrate and tomorrow we will part ways for a season.

They seek fame and fortune from across the ocean and I seek solace in the north, from there on maybe colder climes still.

* * *

"Jay, your blood holds more electric response than anyone else." Zane finally speaks.

I almost forgot he was still in the room.

I understand what he must mean, I work with electricity, in its rawest form and harvest it from the storms that so often surround me when I venture outside into this vast cesspit of greed, where poverty and death surround on a daily basis.

Perhaps I am linked to it in more ways than one. The storms clouds, for some unexplainable reason, give me comfort. _Lightning,_ like it is calling to me, just like the colour blue.

On the odd occasion, I have slept, I see the vivid colour blue, it is all I see. Even the lightning is blue, yet it nary makes sense to me so now I avoid the slumber.

 _Lightning…_

"What time do you depart on your treacherous journey across the seas?" I ask softly, looking at him as he works. He puts his gloves back on and removes the steaming dead creature from the second cage.

"We will leave at noon, no later. You could still come with?" He asks, the way he said that makes it sound like he is smiling but I turn down his most gracious offer and walk toward the window.

When I was locked in my own world, I could feel the electricity in the air. I felt it when it struck Bethlem, it traveled through my restraints. It felt like it awoke something in my soul, hard to explain to the physicians who were so eager to have me a permanent resident in what they deemed as 'Bedlam'.

I attest, the name of 'Bedlam' suited it well. Every blasted night I was kept a moment from medicated sleep by the long term occupants. One could hear them, banging their caged heads against the cell bars, the sound comparable to misery and complete insanity.

 _It was all I could hear, how I longed for the silence of solitude again. I only have to wait a few more hours…._

 _Lightning, it is in the air…..it surrounds you._

Lloyd rescued me from my own insanity. I fear, had I remained there any longer I would not have survived the convalescence they had hoped to have me stay for. Imagine my elation when I saw his blonde mane standing at my door. He signed my release papers and sent a telegraph to my physician, alerting of my complete and amazing recovery.

The stay, although brief in duration, certainly assisted with my healing. My monster, let's call him Frankenstein to save face; well, he was gentle with me, his mind is too confused to control so many emotions all at once so he lashed out in anger. That was his primary emotion, one should have realised sooner.

I saw it coming and it hurt, of course it did. Once his own anger had subsided, regret set in and he hugged me, too tightly I might add.

And there was the remainder of my injuries, he did not mean it, but I felt the creaking of this once supple frame as a few thoracic bones broke. I could not breathe, I was under his duress until he realised his mistake. Igor must have calmed him down, he was not unscathed either.

All I had was a small head wound, the surgeons seem to stitch many wounds, this one only took two stitches. I laughed when I saw it, so intricate and smaller in scale than my own workings.

Nary had I ever been so fortunate to resemble the monster I created, by having a set of stitches to match his. How appropriate, like father like son, or so they say…..whoever they are?

"We will not be away for long, we aim to be back within 14 weeks."

"Three months is an awfully short time for a perilous journey, is it not?"

"It is what it is, we have no choice. Something has come up and we need to investigate this most intriguing laboratory of sorts." He paused and held up the small-scale drawings in his gloved hands.

I watched him from my position at the window, the last traces of sun disappeared, the lamps were quickly lit in this neighbourhood by the local police. Their reasoning was to reduce the crime rate, not that it helped in the slightest.

The women with ill morals were still women of the night, if anything the lit lanterns made them look haggard in appearance. It would seem that some didn't mind that at all, desperation took anyone in these parts. Lloyd could attest to that, the last one he took was quite recent, a pity. He lost his calm composure and let his alter ego to take hold. There was little I could do with the parts he brought, thus I gave him a calming beverage and aperitif.

Zane spoke again, as I quickly closed the shutters and lit my own internal lighting system. "These were sent across the ocean, Dorian, ahem I meant Cole. He paid for the carriage and copyright of this experiment in order to reach our shores." He was smiling again.

"So we can all converse upon your timely return when you can all regale me of your adventures?" I asked. I was lying, I would not be here when they returned.


	7. A rose with two thorns

Having spent the best part of an hour with my invisible companion I had taken a grand detour. My name had been called rather loudly and I recognised the gravelly undertones and the urgent insistence behind them.

 _'What does he want now, like_ I'm _not run off my feet as is?'_

This grand house was a maze for those who didn't know of her hidden rooms like I did.

When I had first taken possession I made sure to utilise the basement as a cold storage. No, I was not planning on being a purveyor of finest Italian charcuterie. One would say that I had an inkling, a keen interest in that I wanted to dabble in the medical properties of human bodies. And, it came quite naturally to one with my eager relentless reputation.

Twas so easy to achieve this too, being that each deceased one that the families did not claim, would miraculously disappear and end up here. How terribly tragic but it was either that or have them cremated.

 _I have said it before, waste_ _not want not. There is nothing wrong with a little reanimation after all, if done correctly, that is._

No sooner had I made it into my laboratory I was quickly placed up against the wall like a fine oil painting.

I ended up in my lab with my rather double sided relationship guru. He claimed to be an expert in his field. Cole was no mere novice nor amateur.

Briefly, I closed the door and latched it. My clothes had been misplaced as soon as I entered the room. There was a desperation in his brown eyes, his hands not gentle in the slightest as he attempted to brush them across. "Every surface, I'm sure you remember me uttering that?" Such low undertones spilled forth from him.

"I-I, uhm, I mean of course I do." I blushed madly at his incredible memory.

In fact, since her untimely passing, Cole was the one to do this in secret and he acted indifferently when we were out and about. Sometimes I felt like his plaything. Like a wooden trundle that only the upper classes would afford to lavish their children with.

"I'll try to keep in contact when we sail tomorrow. I promise Jay." His lips insistent.

"One should not make promises they cannot keep." I teased.

Cole growled at me again. "It's a promise I _can_ and _will_ keep, Jay."

If the well-suited man pushed me any farther into the wall I would likely be a permanent fixture in the black ash panelling.

His eyes were burning into mine as he took his time. "I saw you with her last month." he was slow to undo his velveteen breeches. "She was all...over...you...pawing at you relentlessly and you let her. Was it to test me, hmm?"

"Cole, please, it-it was nothing..." I could feel my jaw clenching tightly and then all thoughts of pain quickly diminished as I imagined they would in my creations when they were brought back. I remained in his embrace, struggling to find coherence in my own sleep deprived thinkings. "Y-you know that she is insatiable?"

"I know what _she_ is capable of." Cole 'the ruthless' said. He spoke lowly and deep and looked to be struggling with his words, as was I.

"Are you jealous of her, when she talks to me?" I asked incredulously.

His answer was not verbalised. I must have answered for him.

 _Also between us, he was called Dorian. And he was doing all in his power to explain to me that Nya was 'off limits.'_

"Slowly, please...Cole, I am sorry."

He was concerned, was this concern?

"I mean it. Don't...even...go...there." His breathing was heavy, he was steadily building toward that cresting wave, that crescendo that befell most and felled the strongest.

Biting my lip hard, I nodded at him. "I am sorry, I shall not. Just a bit of banter between us, is all. Sh-she started it Cole."

He seemed to growl at me again. His fingers were digging in but I remained as still as I could.

"I'm only thinking of your safety Jay. I was here when it happened."

I think I was here too...

Well body, not mind.

Twas hilarious really. He had no room to talk on such things as trivial as relationships considering how many hearts he had broken recently. It was truly such a huge pity to hear of poor sweet Sybil and the body they found in the Thames shortly thereafter her disappearance. One would say that Cole was remorseful of his actions but he took me no less gently that night either.

I must admit, I did chuckle at his choice of words and the manner he was choosing to tell me off in. If anything, it gave me a touch of sympathy for my creations as I lay on the same metal table in his warm embrace. It did begin to warm up eventually what with the added movements and it made me think of something that would surely be so beneficial. The whole reanimation process could be quickened exponentially. Because the bodies would be warm and supple and free of rigor mortis just before the electrification.

A feeling shot through me rapidly, it was like a spark of life that grew and blossomed until it was on the verge of evolution. I was holding on to the main cables tightly. Cole's position changed slightly and he devoured me entirely.

I had really only experienced true love with Elizabeth, everything else had been mere fornication for the sake of it. Never would I admit this in speaking. I was not sure what _this_ was. As far as I was aware, my mind was in love with Nya but was _I_ really? The man who was constantly at my side often muttered it to me, frequently as it would seem.

He growled it at me on occasion. Swearing crude profanities at me. It all culminated in this.

He had clambered off and had furnished me with my lab coat and other essential items. I replaced my glasses and watched him intently. He was such a deep thinker. Always one step ahead of his foes, there was something in his head, always something there troubling his possessed mind. I had endeavoured to ask him out on this most peculiar of things but he nary divulged it. He was so hard to read, even harder to talk to, at times.

"The siblings will be here soon!" I mumbled quietly. Wincing slightly as I straightened my attire in the oil lamp light.

Cole shot me a solid warning glare. The type that makes you fear where you tread. "Then I suggest you don't go looking for trouble."

If anything, the vampiress was showing more signs of attraction to the man who had been devouring _my_ mind and body. Nya was more interested in him than me. But yet he paid her no mind. I was the only one he seemed to care for and yet my heart was beating for her.

Argh, why must love bait me like this?

There was something in my lonely and desperate heart that longed for love. I had mercilessly pined for it since the monster had killed my first love so ruthlessly. The barbarity of it, it was needless and just served to make me as bitter and twisted as I am now.

 _Of course, I think I was always slightly twisted though, once I started to dabble in reanimation._

One can only guess that the loss of Elizabeth sent me down this spiral of despair. I had known love once but it had been fleeting, a fresh blossom, not quite revealing the fruit within, just the starts of a love beginning to flourish and grow. Yet it was taken so quickly, ruthlessly by the very creation that now wants that love for himself.

I unlatched the door and felt Cole as he kissed my cheek on his swift exit. The black haired man had a bright colour to his cheeks and a slight hint of sweat on his brow. I offered him my silk kerchief but he was already prepared. "I mean it Jay, be careful tonight...please."

I looked over towards my second workstation and the creation underneath it was still hidden. It reminded me that I now needed to cleanse and disinfect the empty mortician's slab. A quick rinse down with some formaldehyde would do the trick, it was remarkably easy to get hold of. "I will, of course, heed your warnings as ever Cole. You have nothing to fear, just fear itself." I laughed softly and closed the door behind me. "I'll await your beau for the night Cole, let me know when she arrives, yes?"

I heard his mumbled reply. He was evidently groaning.

Turning to face the tarpaulin sheet that covered my newest creation. The cold gust of wind blew the lights out and a firm hand grabbed at me. I could see the floor of my laboratory as I hurtled toward it rapidly. Placing one's hands out to cushion the blow seemed to prevent some wounds. "Tell them you dropped something." He said with a firm squeeze.

"S-Sorry, I-I dr-dropped something heavy.." I shouted loudly.

I ached when he had let me go, I turned slowly to face whom I knew was here for his bride. "No...not again, please. I beg of you, just a few more hours please."

"I will be right here waiting, Victor." He hid behind some vast cabinets, his big ghastly unclad feet could still be seen.

I stood quickly and looked in the mirror. I didn't fare too badly this time. My elbows were sore, perhaps just as sore as a fisherman's or that of a seafarer that sought to take those punished with transportation.

My lip and eyebrow were bleeding, these were but a quick fix. I grasped with shaking hands some thickened ointment. I knew it to be sufficient enough to stem the flow, and some mortician's make up to cover the bruising. "I told you I would have it done for tonight. There was no need for wanton brutality."

"You were far too focussed on him to finish the only thing I have asked of you."

I looked at him askance, carefully scrutinising his elevated intraocular pressure ridden eyes. "You took her from me and you _dare_ bring Dorian into this?"

The monster was quick to move closer. Still largely hidden by the electrical machinery that brought life. "If I take him, you'll be more focused, _yes_?"

Something in me snapped. A fissure growing and spreading. He would not dare to take him as a dowry, surely he would spare me the heartbreak of another loss. "N-no, don't. You mustn't touch Dorian, please. I-I can have this done within the hour, I-I promise." My hands began moving faster than I could anticipate. "Maybe y-you can help me. It would make for a faster reveal after all."

* * *

 **And the reason for doing it this way was...well I didn't want to go into full details of how easy it was to woo Victor Frankenstein for a full day with Dorian. But that doesn't mean I won't write it in a few weeks but in a totally tasteful way.**

 **BTW: the author; Oscar Wilde, wrote Dorian as a man with mixed tastes in both men and women. So this really doesn't deviate from that. Except for the body and soul swaps and the fact that ninja are currently residing in each villains' mind and body.**

 **Also: Grammarly duplicates again, sorry all.**


	8. Another ambitious creation?

I had never been so full of anxiety in all of my young life as I was now. This fear was exceeding that of which I felt with the arduous interview processes and time consuming excerpts and research proposals I had to endure at the University of Ingolstadt. Forsooth, the entrance processes with three respectable principal professors was nothing short of fatiguing but necessary.

Could it be that my creation felt anxiety too? Was he showing signs that he may be capable of more than one emotion?

Alas, I was feeling melancholy. Because, despite his feeling toward helping me, he was still threatening to take something more...Cole.

 _Had he not already taken enough? He murdered her on my wedding night, before we could consummate the marriage._

Twas true, I had barely grieved for Elizabeth. Then my works and countless hours of study had kept me incredibly busy. There was no time for grieving anymore nor socialising.

Except for Dorian.

When that black haired man had graced my steps with his alluring presence, I was instantly taken aback. Even more so on our first night together. Each time it got better, the chase was more thrilling. Such pent up feelings poured from him as we filled that void. He was intoxicating to me as I was to him. Neither could get enough, his patience and strong self-control kept my mind and soul focused.

The thought of him and the brief night of lust I had just been a part of was nothing short of beautiful...I know I had much to clean down following that because Cole had taken me everywhere as promised thus. The metal table, against the wall and even across my quickly cleared desk. The objects of which were still scattered and smashed on the floor. But we both felt it, the beginnings of something great, a partnership...a coupling of two like minded people. His moves although languid at first were then powered by something else entirely, frenetic and controlled, powerful and deep. I was marked, they were his words. He shouted them out, we both did when he allowed my lips the ability to talk.

Typically, as I had come to expect, like much of my young adult life, anything I craved and enjoyed was swiftly taken from me, akin to Icarus and his beloved wings. What we had both just sought and experienced with our beautiful mutual release had been brought crashing down by the sudden appearance of someone I _had_ been expecting, albeit much later.

I was only grateful to God that my creation had waited until Cole had dressed and departed my room when he made that appearance.

Still, I was fearfully dwelling on what could arise from this work with the Devil incarnate, the very creature I had made with these two hands. Nought but dread and fear entered my troubled mind, as furthermore, if he was unable to control his angry disposition, this female creation would not survive his wrath and he would pay no mind in hunting me down to make her anew.

* * *

 _My_ _still nameless creation, the magnificence of my mind and persistence of my soul to prove it could be done._

I watched him cautiously as he held her together so easily. His hands were so strong so how was it that they also looked largely cumbersome with the scars that trailed over his entire carcass like a street map of weathered skin? I knew him to anything other than cumbersome. Although, I could barely remember making him thus strong and unstoppable.

And I certainly do not recall making him so tall either as to tower over me as I engaged in my work.

 _What was I thinking when I did this? That's right, I was not thinking. At least not thinking as straight as one should be when messing with God's grand design. I was doing this now as I had back then to make a point. to make my name in society as one of the elite. An aristocrat of Italian descent._

My creation was as yet still nameless. Though I had heard rumour on the streets of London that he was just called the 'Monster,' Though, twas not far from the spoken truth, he was just that...he was _my_ monster. A man of such stature that he far surpassed that of any man alive or dead.

Perhaps time was a great friend of his, might the greatness of time served him better than me? I was a prisoner of the constant chiming and alas, it was loathsome to think that he was growing stronger with each passing day, yet I was gradually wallowing in my own self pity, weakening and waiting for the pain and nightmares to end.

This would only speed up my journey into despair.

* * *

I watched with dread as his hands held her together with ease and then fought the panic in my body of having the image of those hands around my own chest.

The sternum was attached both sides and this allowed for me to wire both sides together. It looked macabre but then she was not of the living anyway and, at the expense of my mind, yet again...I was meddling with the dead and I was about to suffer for it.

Smiling nervously, I stood back and admired the work so far. A tickling feeling graced my face and felt like a bead of sweat. I soon realised it was a bloody rivulet that was trailing my peripheral. I wiped at it carefully and cringed when I dabbed the trail on to my lab coat. Blood was the hardest stain to remove, baking soda or not, it was as annoying as Iodine.

I was lucky I had such a forgiving house guest that would wash the laundry without so much as a question. Igor nary asked anymore, not unless I was hurt in my endeavours...he would ask of this this night for sure, especially considering I would need the wounds dressing sooner rather than later and I was increasingly reluctant to visit Bethlem Hospital again.

Everything was in place, tubes and wires too. But all were necessary. All tubes giving a saline infusion that was filled with all the nutrients these organs would require for regeneration.

Still, I worked in silence, glancing warily at the grandfather clock as it chimed 10 pm. I knew they would be up here soon. I just knew of it. But I couldn't let them see that _he_ was here. My creation would destroy them in minutes. Not only that, but he would take pleasure in ripping Dorian apart if only to spite me.

My hands were shaking when I stood back. Trembling in fear at what I was about to do.

 _Had I not learned the first time?_

That was painful too. The nightmares were horrendous, the realisation the cruel faces that haunted me and the screams...they were never ending torturous screams.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled at me.

I shuddered for a moment, not daring to look at his angry eyes. "This was meant as a surprise, for everyone, most of all you," I replied truthfully, never a truer word spoken from these lips.

"I-I endeavoured to have her look like E-Elizabeth." I quickly removed the muslin cloth, my hands shook as I did so.

He didn't care of my anxieties, that much was evident. Though he afforded me no ill will. He stood me and crushed my hand on the lever as he pulled it down with my hand under his.

Nothing happened, something was off, quite literally and I knew what it was. He was always faster than me. Why did I make him so strong?

He had pinned me to the wall and my head cracked into a shelf. The pain was blinding. I was starting to hallucinate, seeing a double of myself wearing a vibrant blue.

 _Whoa, what the...who the hell is this guy?_

My heart was beating faster than I had anticipated as another unknown voice entered my mind.

"The meaning of this?" He grumbled in a barely coherent style. "She is not breathing, I want another to be with me in exile. Would you deny me this?"

"It-it's a mistake, I-I can fix it. I assure you. Please, let me try again."

He growled at me and the smell of putrid rotting flesh made my skin crawl. "The last chance or I shall take him instead." He let go of my neck and I fell to the floor of my lab painfully. The dread and fear was beginning to mount. There was really too much building to amount to anything but pain for either my dearest Cole or myself.

Could I sacrifice this new feeling of love to my monster if only to have a few more days to complete this. Or would Cole hate me from here to eternity at giving him up so easily.

 _No, I would never. Cole would never do the same to me. It was abhorrent. And now damned was I. Damned by God, resigned to making this thing of hatred and fear, for a creature who wanted love but would not even know of it._

My eyes closed in desperation. I attached another cable to the creation and made sure to attach a direct electrical component to the wire that fed her cerebellum. "Twas meant as a token, a gesture. An apology."

 _Stop, please...no, what, what is that?_

That voice in my mind was certainly persistent. Unrelenting in nature, just like the storms I dreamt of in my convalescence.

I pulled down the lever again and the house was instantly blanketed in darkness as the room set alight with lightning and bolts of untempered electricity. My hair was standing on end. "Twas meant as a token, a gesture. An apology." I muttered again gently.

"I-I never created you to make you suffer. I was selfish, I realise that now."

* * *

 **Jens - Epistolary style (almost?) Yeah, t** **hese are the mad ramblings of Jay/Victor Frankenstein and yup,** **Cole/Dorian, in fact everyone knows that the monster is taunting and hurting Jay but no-one has managed to capture it yet. The last time two of them tried to capture it, Jay ended up in hospital.**

 **Soooooo, this is a part of 'How but not so much why.' _This_ story focuses on Jay but the other story is focused on Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Zane and Nya as they try to come to terms with what has happened and how to get back to Ninjago.**

 **And this story is set two months after...**

 **Thanks for the reviews...**


	9. Creation night

The power in my hands was beyond comparison. Twas akin to holding the beams of power as they coursed through my every fibre. Unrelenting, powerfully coiling. Yet it bore no pain nor frightful consequence of working with such a finite element. My eagerness to test this transient voltage and destructive strength only served to procure the solitary undesired side effect, twas an effect I was willing to endure. That ever persistent, highly strung impatient voice, one simply called it the demonic possession of dabbling with the finite forces of electricity and lightning.

A more pressing matter came to mind. He was stood there, mouth agape with scars stretching down his taught and troubled face.

"It was a night, not too dissimilar to this, Only a dreary November night, that you too were created in the way, this manner." I halted in my fruitless endeavour to observe him who stood tall before me. "I can only hope, that you will look upon this with pride, love her as I would have my dearest Elizabeth."

"What are you?" He asked.

"What am I?" I repeated, verbatim.

 _What am I?_

 _By very definition: I am me, Victor Frankenstein and my friends call me Jay. Fair though it may sound, it does not feel right but that little voice inside my head seems content. If it were not for that annoying repertoire of highly pitched intonation, I would rather they call me by another. But the voice very occasionally wins out._

A nasal grunting sounds rattles my eardrums. He isn't imbued with patience, I digress. Furthermore, it occurred to me when he furnished my mind with a confounding question, that I did not think him capable of asking, now noting that his fortitude was astonishing. The occurrence that plagued my thoughts as he stood foremost: Why had I never named him thus far? He remained in-nominate, lest he chose his own in his exile.

"I would say with unremitting ardour, I am concurrently an undertaker. But, I say rather than preserving the dead for burial, I am reanimating, in a hopeful bid to renew life thus from death where such cruel bodily corruption had once occurred."

Twas true of course. I had grown pale with study, leaving the house at nightfall, to utilise the darkest world world for my bidding. Breaking thus into Charnels, slaughter houses and vaults to study the most entrancing thing. The degradation and wasting of the human form. One could only perform this most unlawful of crimes at nightfall, never during daylight. However twas the only time I, Victor Frankenstein could understand the processes of death, thus finding a way to reverse it.

The weather outside was dismal, to be expected. One rather thinks that April showers do not always fall in the month they are so named after. Recollecting my instruments of travesty, I approached the creation once again to ignite some form of spark into the fragile frame that lay lifelessly at my feet. The harsh raindrops could be heard attacking my window pane, twas almost as it God himself was trying to dissuade me from my course of action.

The cover had been removed, it was surplus to requirements and bore to more of a grounding for the lightning and electricity to take hold. It was then, in the glimmer of the dim light that I caught glimpse of the dullness of those yellow eyes. The creature opened its eyes, breathed harshly with a grunt, a struggle for breathe and for survival. It began convulsing, from head to toe, the agitation spurned on by its uncoordinated limbs.

 _'What have I done? This is a catastrophe.'_

 _'What have you done, ya mean? I didn't do this, whatever this IS!'_

Shaking my head, ' _I_ _had no choice, foolish voice that plagues me so, leave me be, or aid me so as I can live my life without fear of retribution_.'

A jolt of the blue element refocused my mind and the voice remained hidden once again.

* * *

My back was turned when the doors were wrenched open. Of course one could not blame them for the intrusion, it would only be a mater of time before someone felt the need to destroy the door after the earlier vociferous outburst that befell this laboratory. A cacophony of multi-tonal voices could be differentiated from the usual din of the laboratory and necessary conduction machinery. "Ahh, just in time, my fellow companions..." I motioned them into the room without averting my gaze.

How they made it up here without stumbling, one shall never know. To be fair, I was mightily impressed they were still here.

"Jay, what is that?"

What is that? _That_? I looked upon the thing that I had lovingly sewn together. Taking time and devotion to source such beautiful limbs for the completion. No aristocracy would allow themselves to to willingly fall into a trap lain by Dr Jekyll and myself. Only those desperate enough to sign a disclaimer for their loved ones. A few florins was all we paid, a few lies here and there and then we had a few bodies to work upon.

Twas wrong, I know that now. But, it worked to our advantage, theirs too. They had the burden removed of a costly service, no pauper could afford such luxuries, so I, as a giving man, took that worry from them. Alas, I provided them with genus nondescript ashes, they did nary need to know of the cremated, just a persuasion that the ashes they held within the urn were from their beloved and dearly departed.

They never questioned either. Too shameful of their kin's personal choices. Night workers, most of them. Still, utterly beautiful bodies to work upon. Though some parts were questionable, alluding to how good they were at their trade. The other's we sourced and perused were those newly interred, twas fascinating to see how much the worm gains from a burial. _Anyway_ _moving_ _on_.

"'Tis a compassionate gesture, a little something to say...sorry."

"SORRY? what are you...?"

"It is a masterpiece, truly splendiferous." My partner in crime commented, cutting Nya off mid hysterical rant. Evidently, he was undeterred by the presence of my monster.

I heard them shuffling into the room, one by one as if boarding the great ark out of synchronisation. Once inside, they stood firmly rooted to the spot. I knew the reason for their sudden apprehension to move more than a mere muscle. I had a visitor, a larger than life creation.

"Ah, yes, I believe introductions are in order, where are my manners as your host?" I turned, to regard my first and only successful creation. A fiendish rage animated him as he stood toward the back of the cold metal table. His cold cloudy eyes, as ever, looking toward his supposed future beloved bride, his face was wrinkled into contortions too horrible for human eyes to fathom. "Everyone gathered, this is my monster. Monster, these are my... _friends_."

"Why?" My unrequited love inquired, disinterested in my casual introductory acknowledgements.

A moment of sorrow befell my face. Eyes downcast, I was going to verbalise my answer with due care and consideration.

"Because, I demand it. I want a creature like me, of another sex, as hideous as myself, tis insignificant." My creation answered, eluding me entirely as he sidestepped the table, his steely unrelenting hatred set on Cole.

Bravely, Cole pushed forward of the crowd, eyes set firm upon my creation. "But, you're a monster."

 _'Wise words Cole, wise words!'_

Kai had stepped forward, as did his beautiful sister. Her body, I very slowly divulged in as I dragged my sights of her hidden beauty.

I held my hand up to preserve Cole's likely decimation at the hands of my monstrous creation. "Please, hear him out. What he utters is the truth. Tis how he feels, how it should be."

"It is true, we shall be monsters, cut off from the world and this city I have come to know and despise. But we shall be monsters together, more attached to one another."

"What about happiness and love?" Cole added, arm in arm with his female companion.

"What of it?" I asked, a bitter tone of disapproval as she kissed him in front of me. Likely to prove a point or otherwise, I turned away regardless. I saw the pain in his eyes as he too noted my wounded head. "If I can make one happy in place of my own, then tis all worth the pain of forever living with a broken heart."

"Passion," I said, "One thinks it drives the heart to achieve greatness. Instead, I rather think it leaves a void that only one can fill." My eyes turning back to Cole's oblivious gaze as he progressively grew worse with his companion and her wandering hands.

"Why, Jay?" He asked, once more.

 _'I am being forced to do this, I took no pleasure in it. Now, I do it for you, and for you alone. Because I love you, I love you Cole and I cannot allow him to hurt you as he hurt Elizabeth.'_

My creation grunted his frustration. For a creature of very little emotion, he had calmed himself. "Our life, though it may not be happy, they will be forever harmless, free from misery."

Bittersweet, I beheld the accomplishment of such these momentous toils. A collection of anxiety that was close to an agonising struggle as I lay my eyes on the most recent creation.

Her limbs were in perfect proportion, I, myself, and Lloyd had selected her features as beautiful, Supposedly beautiful, by God! Thus, her yellowing skin barely covered the sinewy mass of muscle, tendon and bone below. The arteries remained green, signifying that she was incapable of much other than convulsing. Her hair, as his was, twas a lustrous shade of ebony, flowing black like the night sky. Her teeth, as good as could be expected, a nice pearly whiteness to them, making me wonder where we obtained that part from. Perhaps she was of the aristocracy too.

A troubling thought that may return to bite us on the nethers.

Every utterly beautiful aspect that defined her luxuriances, surely contrasted horridly with her watery colourless eyes. Eyes which were as dull as the sockets where they were set. Dull, lifeless and clouded as an elders would be, clouded with cataract. Then were her thin lips, not helped any by her shrivelled translucent complexion. Was it possible that they too once bore such a luscious devouring colour rather than the thin black lips she now possessed, or that once her skin was firm, supple and entrenched with beauty?

And this, after months of infusing life into inanimate objects, this creature was the fruit of my toiling labours. An accident of life, as before. This, caused by death and insufferable human nature. All because I was intent on proving it could be performed, again.

Thus, it pained me to admit it, I had deprived myself of rest and health, all at the expense of my mind and body. I realise that my ardour to achieve this outcome, may have been in the excesses of moderation, but no one forestalled me, not stepped in to halt me.

If anything, it prompted me to push on further. I desired it, exceeding my own expectations.

But now, the beauty of the dream I twice had, had vanished, twas replaced with disgust and horror, it filled my heart, tearing at it from the inside out. I could not bear to look upon the thing any more, it haunted me that I had created another, by force, to live the same cruel pained existence as he. Neither would have any life to speak of, quality over quantity, cursed or not.

Twas all my fault.

"I, I am sorry. Forgive me." I mumbled, and bolted from the doors. Twas the only to escape the tumult racking my mind.

"Jay w-wait!"

I heard my supposed love shout but I needed solace, a chance to seek moments of forgetfulness.

 _'What have I done?'_


	10. Creation night part 2

The scarcity of moonlight blanketed my abode in a thick lustrous swathe of velvety darkness. Perhaps, a little too dark for slumber I thought as I sat there listening to the commotion that assaulted my auditory canals.

Well, imagine one's surprise when our resident invisible gentleman came waltzing into my bedchambers at this most ungodly hour. As ever, I was pleased that Cole had given him the use of some French powders. _That was my idea too._

I guess one must have put that little snippet into his mind whilst we were mildly occupied with one another. That was until she came along, anyway, the finite point, I could see him now. Every wrinkle, every scar that adorned his body from failed experiments, I bore them too, twas inevitable if you led such a dark life as I did.

"When did you use the powder, you were nigh on impossible to see earlier this noon?"

"A few minutes after I had liaised with you in the laboratory downstairs."

Standing there in the doorway in all his finery, concern on his aged face of the likes I had very obviously not seen before. Ahh yes, the powder gives the appearance of wrinkles too, it highlights them, signifying maturation and wisdom. I believe, for Zane, it bestows a level of maturity that makes our friends heed his warnings.

"So, entertain me. Are you here to mother me, to nurse me or mollycoddle?"

I observed him as he approached with a narrowed gaze. Eyes pitifully burrowing into my soul, wondering if he could see the devil within them, the answer to what he was seeking.

"None, I was concerned."

"Just you? Hmph, I assure you, I am _perfectly_ fine."

"You should not be alone."

Curse that damned man with hollow eyes. His compassionate side never fails to astound me. He knows for sure that what I spoke was not always what I truly felt.

 _How does he do that?_

 ** _Because he's a nindroid, a cybenetic organism. Kinda like the one you created, except, this one had a body made entirely of titanium, he once had skin too._**

 _Tis the most unholiest of Daemon's whose dialect I cannot fathom. Have you come to cause more harm?_

 ** _Wait, what? I'm not a demon..._**

 _what is Cybenetic?_

 ** _Uh, a creature, right? Made with both organic and biomechatronic body parts?_**

 _Biomechatronic?_

 ** _Robotic, mechanised, automaton, inhuman?_**

 _Begone, Daemon, I have no time for this_...I groaned miserably into my open hands. They bore traces of blood both that of my own and of she, the one I re-animated so carelessly.

* * *

"I repeat, you were alone. and, in your state..."

"Haa, my state is self induced." And though the truth I kept hidden from all and sundry, he seems to flesh out what his mind tells him.

Clearing his throat. "IN your state, I believe it detrimental."

"I am never alone." I repeated. Well, I am not. I have this annoying little voice that talks to me on occasion. Though I rather think he likes to talk to himself in his confuddled state. He is forever the life of his own soiree, filling my own thoughts with inventions he motioned that he created, the success like my own, was dubious at best. Indeed, this voice was perhaps the past life of an inventor, a troublesome Daemon who plagues me.

He cast me a look of uncertainty, to be expected by my own admission. "You have conversed with Lloyd, I take it? Has he filled you in of my malaise?"

"Jay, I came without them." He walked slowly toward my bed. Sitting on it gently. "We were worried about you."

"You should not worry of me. I shall be down soon enough, I just require solace to regroup my thoughts, for I fear that the creation of another monster has triggered a level of depression to take hold."

"And I perfectly understand that, but, a depressive state does not necessitate solace, it depends and thrives on company. Please Jay, I'd not want to be seen dragging you from here against your will."

"Hmm. Tell me, he is still here?"

"He is, but he assists the female creation to dress and he has requested privacy. Least to get to know her better so we simply left him to it, he is, after all, a little too aggressive to attempt any communication! Jay, you are hurt!"

"It was a collision, I hit the wall, head first."

I rather think by that, my monster will have all the time to get to know her better. He shall certainly have the time now. "And yes, my fault at best. He struggles with emotion. Ahh, regardless of him, is everyone accounted for, Cole, Nya?"

"Yes, we closed the doors behind us as we departed the room, locked them too."

"Good thinking, indeed, you do not want court death."

So much closer in person, his powdered skin tone was verging on alabaster, a most unhealthy shade of ferrous sulphate starved anaemia. "Fine, leave him be. He shall move on soon enough. What of her, have her convulsions ceased?

"They have. She is what I would consider stable in a most remarkable way." He shook his head at my side, a smile quite literally painted onto his oil painting visage. "I mean, it is macabre but incredibly genius what you have achieved, Jay."

My jaw did clench at that name, the anger was restrained, hidden amongst the madness that was my sleep deprived and drug addled mind. _'My name is not that of which you speak, Tis Victor Frankenstein.'_

 ** _My name's Jay though..._**

"Will you accompany me downstairs, I still have my new toy to show you and it may require some of your expertise in the electrical fields."

"I shudder with fear and excitement at your exuberance, Zane, really I do. Though I question you as to why you need me. Did I not give you blood enough this very noon time?"

"You did and all shall be revealed."

I trembled excessively at the thought of leaving the safe confines of these very chambers. No, I could not think of nor allude to this nights proceedings and occurrences. "Is she still here?"

"She, you mean Eva Green? She, is his companion for the night."

"I dislike her, intently, with the strongest passion."

"Hmm jealousy?"

"I expected thus from he who hath no morals. Thou own words spoken unto my heart and soul revived me of this heartache I felt. But now he approached me with a harlot on his arm. Declaring his love for her, as he did thus with Sybil. And I ask you of this...who is it that remains steadfast by his side. Tis not jealousy, only the dying heart."

 _My dying heart..._

"Jay, listen to yourself, she means nothing to him, just infatuation at most. You must not let it rile you so. It is not a healthy mindset to have."

"Be calm, Zane. Just idle ramblings of a madman you nary need worry over me."

"Then I'll ask again, are you coming with, all will be explained, I promise?"

"Ahh yes, then with all the ardour I can muster, I will join you, just give me a few moments to recompose myself and I shall be out shortly."

I watched as he left my bedchambers, so easy to fool, the invisible man. Sometimes I think he is not human, he seems so peculiar to be considered a human being. certainly quirky.


End file.
